User talk:DavidJohnson123
Hello Hi, David, nice to see you here. I've been using this site as reference for SporeMaster. See you soon, hope you're doing great. P.S. I saw your first post was a request to be an admin. . . Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I have made you a admin, have you read the conversation with ose? Also another good read is the wikia thread on sporemods here: http://www.sporemods.org/forum/index.php?topic=489.0 Regards BalLightning 21:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi David, BalLightning isn't sure you deserve your adminship anymore. If you are active on any wiki, please post again and I'll show you where the talk is. (Sorry that I was partially speaking out against your adminship, but that appeal to adminship was your first post, and for more reasons, too.) Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main ::Hi, I'm glad to know that you're still partially active. What it is is that BL want himself and Voidmain wish to currently be the only administrators at the time. I'd also like to point out that you don't need administrator rights to fix spelling and broken links. With your protect tool, I can tell you are protecting pages you thought you made perfect which simply isn't true. Everyone deserves a chance to edit. Contact BL for more info. I've got more messages to check. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, I'm going to report the main reasons BL and I aren't sure you deserve adminship. Post on my talk to reply to them. 1. Your first post was a request to be an admin. Unfortunately, BL didn't know you never promote people whose first posts are requests to be admins. 2. Poor Grammar and Spelling. Even though you said you rarely make mistakes and if you do you correct, them, you have many mistakes in other edits as well as that request that are left uncorrected. 3. I can still be helpful by solving broken links and correcting spelling mistakes You don't need Administrator rights to do so. 4. You said you would only use your abilities to help the wiki grow. Well, you use your protect tool unfairly. You also were active for only a week. 5. Wiki Format--You don't know how to do redirects, I taught you how in the other SporeWiki. 6. WikiDumping--You are pasting articles directly from SporeWiki, giving this Wiki not enough difference from other wikis. This wiki is for modding, not gameplay. It's like having every article at the Wii Wiki imported from Nintendo Wiki. Thanks for listening, take notice that you might lose your rights because of this behavior. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 22:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I just need you to know being an admin isn't the point of Wikia. Thank-you for your agreement, I will give an Ok to KyleH that you are fine without adminship. And I'm sorry that you have to be in the hospital and about my hostility to you. Why I Want to Delete my User Page Hi David, I want to because I don't want it or the history. It's just that-- I will recreate it later, probably. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC)